


Sunlight

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tformers100, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're beautiful in the morning sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> written for my claim at [](http://tformers100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tformers100.livejournal.com/)**tformers100**.

The sun peeked over the mountain, slowly bathing the valley in morning light. It crept over the trees and flowers, bringing them back to vibrant life after their stint in the dark. The light continued from there, finding two pair of mechanical feet and soothing them with natural warmth.

Bluestreak sighed softly in his recharge and stretched his legs out to take in more of the sunlight. Sunstreaker gave him a smile and watched the light play over his lover's frame. It was pretty, highlighting the angles and giving the armor definition it had lacked in the darkness.

Blue sighed again, and turned so that the light made its way up more of his front, warming components that had chilled while resting on the ground. Sunstreaker resisted the urge to run his hand along those same components, not wanting to wake the other mech prematurely.

He was beautiful like this, open and innocent and bathed in the early morning rays of the sun, and Sunstreaker wanted to admire him for as long as possible before the real world crashed down around them again.

He was so intent on watching the sunlight, that he didn't realize when Bluestreak's optics came online.

"You're so beautiful in the sunlight," Blue said softly.  



End file.
